


United we stand

by yasno



Category: Camp Weedonwantcha (web comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasno/pseuds/yasno
Summary: В лагере «Тынамненужен» не принято спрашивать у других, о чем они думают. Здесь никто не заводит близких друзей.\\ tw упоминание насилия





	United we stand

В лагере «Тынамненужен» есть всего одно негласное правило (и это единственное правило этого лагеря вообще), которое все неукоснительно соблюдают: никогда, никого, ни при каких обстоятельствах не спрашивай о прошлом. Прошлое — это прошлое. Его стоит выбросить также, как выбросили тебя. 

Но Фред и не спрашивает: у Смугляка всё и так на лице написано, буквально.

Смугляк тоже ничего не спрашивает у Фреда; только смотрит иногда серьезно и внимательно, когда думает, что тот не видит. Сверлит взглядом спину. Фред не знает, о чем он думает, но очень хотел бы узнать. 

В лагере «Тынамненужен» не принято спрашивать у других, о чем они думают. Здесь никто не заводит близких друзей. 

Но Фреду бы очень хотелось. 

Однажды он невесомо, едва касаясь пальцами, проводит по шраму на лице Смугляка, когда тот спит. Смугляк хмурится, морщится, вздрагивает иногда. Фреду хотелось бы знать, всегда ли он так беспокойно спит. Хотелось бы знать, что ему снится, и может ли он как-то помочь.

Самому Фреду редко снятся сны, и ещё реже снятся сны о прошлом. Ему не нравится вспоминать. Смугляку — Фред уверен — тоже не нравится, но это, очевидно, сильнее его.

Фред будит Смугляка, вырывая его из кошмара. Смугляк смотрит на него долго, испуганно, вглядывается в его лицо, а потом прижимается всем телом, обнимает так крепко, что вот-вот — и сломает ему что-нибудь. Но Фред не возражает.

Они не обсуждают это. Но через неделю таких пробуждений Фред перебирается к Смугляку на кровать. Иногда они спят в обнимку, иногда — спиной к спине. Иногда они засыпают, держась за руки, переплетя пальцы, и это то, о чём Фреду хочется поговорить.

Фред замечает, что все в лагере становятся дружнее. То есть, не дружнее, не ближе, но… Фред чувствует, как между ними крепнет какое-то единство, что они все готовы стоять друг за друга горой. Он говорит об этом Смугляку, когда они сидят на берегу, опустив ноги в реку. Смугляк смеётся и говорит: 

— Ну, мы же не взрослые.

Фреду хочется его поцеловать. Не как маму, например, а как… как-то по-настоящему.

Смугляк улыбается, подставляя загорелое лицо солнцу, и забавно щурится. Фред кладёт свою руку поверх его.

Смугляк не против.

***

В лагере «Тынамненужен» есть всего одно негласное правило (и это единственное правило этого лагеря вообще), которое все неукоснительно соблюдают: никогда, никого, ни при каких обстоятельствах не спрашивай о прошлом. Прошлое — это прошлое. Его стоит выбросить также, как выбросили тебя. 

Фред думает, что не каждый может просто забыть всё что было, даже если очень хочется.

Однажды Смугляк спрашивает его, почему он оказался здесь, в лагере «Тынамненужен». И Фред рассказывает. Смугляк говорит, что новая жена его отца — конченная сука, да и сам отец не лучше. Фред просит не выражаться.

— Не говори так о моём отце.

Смугляк молча и зло хмурится.

Этой ночью Фред уходит к себе, и его соседи отпускают несколько обидных шуточек.

Сам Смугляк никогда ничего не рассказывает о себе, а Фред боится спросить. Фред знает только, что шрам через всё лицо Смугляк получил там, в прошлой жизни, до лагеря.

Вообще-то, Фред не уверен, что действительно хочет знать о происхождении этого шрама. Знать об этом… это как лишнее подтверждение того, что со Смугляком случилось что-то по-настоящему ужасное. Как если бы это… случилось снова. Стало бы правдой по-настоящему. То есть. Взаправду.

Фреду не нравится сама идея того, что кто-то мог или может причинить боль Смугляку.

Но Смугляк рассказывает сам. Фред уже привычно вырывает его из кошмара, обнимает крепко за плечи. Смугляк смотрит куда-то сквозь него. Смотрит и молчит, а Фред обнимает его за плечи. 

— Шрам, — Смугляк шепчет едва слышно. — Я никогда никому не рассказывал про шрам.  
— Почему? — Фред отвечает также шёпотом.  
— Не знаю. Как будто… как будто, если я расскажу, это станет реальным. Как будто бы я признаю это, и тогда это произойдёт снова.

Фред молчит, и тогда он продолжает.

— Но это всё равно случается каждый раз, как мне приходится видеть своё отражение. Снова и снова, понимаешь? — Смугляк поднимает взгляд на Фреда, смотрит прямо в глаза и выглядит таким… испуганным.

Фред сглатывает ком в горле и говорит:

— Может, если ты расскажешь об этом, это наконец закончится?

Смугляк кивает. Снова отводит взгляд.

— Хотя вообще-то тут нечего рассказывать. Отчим, он… он был в сопли пьян. Он полез ко мне, — он закрывает глаза и кривится: страх вперемешку с отвращением.  
— И я… я что-то сказал ему. Не помню что. Что-то обидное. У него в руке была бутылка пива. Стеклянная.

Смугляк делает длинную паузу.

— Он сказал, что разобьет её об меня, если я издам ещё хоть звук, и он… он… И я пнул его в живот, я хотел убежать. И он правда разбил её о мою голову. Я не знаю, что было потом. Я вырубился. Но я... догадываюсь.

Он позволяет Фреду прижать себя сильнее, обвивает руками его талию.

Больше они не говорят о прошлом.

***

 

Малахия ещё только планирует назвать их гомиками, а Брайан уже отвешивает ему молчаливый подзатыльник. Но Фред всё равно подсыпает ему слабительное в еду — потому что нельзя ссориться с поваром.

К тому же, они не гомики. И не взрослые, чтобы их это волновало.

И вообще, Малахия просто мудак с комплексом неполноценности.

Они сидят на берегу, ноги в воде, когда Смугляк вдруг спрашивает его:

— Эй, это нормально, когда два парня встречаются?

Фред жмет плечами.

— Не знаю. Какая разница? Здесь можно делать всё, что захочешь.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Смугляк почти обиженно, — Я вообще-то спрашивал, что ты думаешь об этом.  
— Это было не очевидно, — Фред копирует его тон, — И я именно это и думаю. Какая разница.

Смугляк внимательно рассматривает своё отражение в воде. Хмурится.

— Я никогда ни с кем не встречался.  
— Я тоже.

Фред почему-то думает о том, что Смугляк старше него на год или два. И о том, что они в лагере уже довольно давно.

Смугляк не продолжает тему, и Фред думает: ну и ладно. Так, как есть, тоже вполне неплохо.

Он бьёт ногой по воде, окатывая Смугляка холодной волной, и Смугляк смеётся и поднимает волну брызг в ответ.

У Фреда что-то обрывается внутри, когда он вот так улыбается.

Но дружба — это тоже очень и очень круто.

Малахия продолжает подкалывать их, и Смугляк начинает подкалывать Малахию в ответ, намекая, что их отношения с Семнадцать не такие уж и платонические. Это, очевидно, задевает Малахию за живое, потому что их отношения платонические. Он совершенно абсолютно точно относится к Семнадцать как к сестре (Фред готов поручиться за это). Так что через некоторое время Малахия унимается.

Фред замечает, что Смугляку всё реже снятся кошмары. Но он не торопится просить Фреда уйти, так что всё в порядке. То есть, не то, что бы он не рад за Смугляка. Он очень и очень рад за него, но он, вроде как, боится снова стать ненужным важному для него человеку. 

Они переплетают пальцы перед сном, и Фред говорит, на удачу, не глядя Смугляку в глаза:

— Ты мне нравишься.  
— Ты мне тоже.

Фред надеется, что, потом, они поговорят об этом.  
Фред надеется, что они поговорят об этом ещё не раз.  


***

Они не говорят об этом. Но что-то неуловимо меняется. Фред не знает, что именно, но ему нравится эта перемена.

Смугляк держит его за руку, обнимает чуть дольше положенного.

Смугляк отпускает в тридцать раз больше гейских шуточек, чем обычно.

Смугляк позволяет поцеловать себя в щёку, когда они плескаются в реке.

Смугляк ведёт себя так, будто бы абсолютно, по-настоящему доверяет Фреду, и это лучше всего на свете. Просто знать, что тебе доверяют. Просто знать, что тебе доверяет Смугляк.

Фред думает, что они не говорят об этом, потому что об этом необязательно говорить.  


***

Однажды утром Смугляк сам целует Фреда, нежно и боязливо, и очень коротко, и это самая лучшая вещь на свете для них обоих.  


***

Однажды Фред понимает, что уже очень, очень давно ни он, ни Смугляк не вспоминали о своём прошлом.

Он понимает это вечером, сидя у костра с остальными ребятами и поглаживая кота (коты почему-то его любят). Все смеются и разговаривают о чем-то, и Малахия даже не ведёт себя как мудак (почти). И это так мило, тепло и уютно, что можно даже расплакаться. Фред не плачет, конечно же, потому что это глупо и просто фигура речи такая, но это и правда замечательно. Смугляк, сам того не замечая, играется с его пальцами.

Фред смотрит на ребят как бы со стороны. Наблюдает, как они пихают друг друга локтями, ворчат, дёргают за волосы, перебивают, и чувствует себя частью большой семьи. В которой не всегда всё хорошо (почти всегда не хорошо), и не все такие дружные, как хотелось бы (вообще не дружные), но есть что-то, какое-то чувство, связывающее их всех, и оно не похоже ни на что другое.

Здесь никто не спрашивает друг друга, как дела и всё ли в порядке, у большинства нет близких или просто друзей, и никто не даёт никому никаких гарантий, но... Именно это отсутствие гарантий и обещаний и даёт странное чувство защищённости. Фред всегда думал, что должно быть наоборот, но...

Наверное, наоборот должно быть в мире взрослых. Но здесь, в лагере «Тынамненужен», всё совсем по-другому.


End file.
